OTP Advent Calendar
by LiGi
Summary: A collection of unrelated short stories for my two OTPs, Niff and Thadbastian, for an Advent Calendar Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hello everyone! So I've been having a problem with writer's block recently and to get back into the habit of writing I am trying to write for prompts and challenges. And what better challenge than an Advent Calendar Challenge!**

 **All of the stories are written for** _ **verobird**_ **'s OTP Advent Calendar on Tumblr and will feature one of my two OTPs, either Niff or Thadbastian, depending which seems to fit the prompt better, and all will probably be less than 1000 words.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Warblers!**

 **Hope you enjoy them! And so for day 1!**

* * *

 _Prompt - Mistletoe kiss_

* * *

Jeff grinned as he entered the Warbler's Hall, the room had been festooned with Christmas decorations and lights twinkled at him from every direction.

"Oh good Lord," Sebastian drawled as he walked in behind Jeff. Jeff smacked him on the arm and bounced over to the couch where Nick was already sitting.

"I love Christmas," Jeff whispered to his best friend, grin threatening to split his face in two.

"I know you do," Nick responded fondly, his hand automatically reaching over to squeeze Jeff's knee. They both froze at the contact and Nick snatched his hand back as if he'd been burnt as both boys flushed deep red.

A week ago Nick had accidently let slip that he had a bit of a crush on Jeff, and Jeff had guiltily admitted he felt the same way but after an incredibly awkward conversation they had decided not to do anything about it in case it spoilt their friendship. The only downside was that things like casual physical contact, which before had seemed completely innocent, now became weighted with hidden intent.

Luckily, Sebastian called the Warblers to order before either Nick or Jeff had the chance to comment on the embarrassing exchange.

Sebastian had them up and dancing almost immediately, practicing Christmas pop songs and carols alike ready for the end of semester Christmas concert that the Warblers always held for the rest of the school.

Jeff couldn't help noticing that Nick seemed distracted throughout the rehearsal, his eyes darting to the Christmas decorations instead of focusing on the dance moves. But as lead dance teacher of the group, Jeff didn't have time to look around and see what it was that had caught Nick's attention and put the contemplative expression on his face.

"Ok, great guys," Sebastian said after nearly two hours. "Now if you don't mind I have a date I need to go and get ready for."

The other Warblers milled about, collecting up their discarded blazers and bags and leaving the practice room. Nick was hovering by the window, clearly waiting for something. Jeff hung back to see what his friend was doing.

Thad waved to Jeff as he left the room, leaving just Nick and Jeff alone and finally Nick turned around.

Jeff couldn't read the expression on Nick's face as he glanced at something above Jeff's head. Tipping his head backwards, Jeff finally realised what particular Christmas decoration had kept Nick so distracted all afternoon; a large sprig of mistletoe. It was surrounded by garlands of holly, which was why Jeff hadn't spotted it before now, but once he had seen it, it was like it was the only decoration in the room, all others fading into the periphery as the mistletoe filled his vision.

And then he looked back down at Nick, who had moved forward whilst Jeff was staring at the ceiling, and was now standing right in front of him.

"I know we agreed not to do anything…" Nick's voice trailed off as he licked his lips, his eyes not quite meeting Jeff's.

Jeff waited, his heart pounding wildly in his chest at Nick's proximity.

"But it's kind of, like, the law of Christmas." Nick pointed upwards and Jeff's eyes followed, alighting again on the mistletoe. "You _have to_ kiss under mistletoe."

And before Jeff could react, Nick had stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Jeff's. Jeff responded immediately, his arms encircling Nick as Nick's hands rested on his shoulders. Why had they fought this? This was where they belonged. Nick pulled back after a few seconds, smiling shyly.

Jeff grinned. "I love Christmas."

* * *

 **A/N – Well, there you go, day 1 done! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, it would be lovely to hear what everyone thought so if you want to leave a little review… :)**

 **And hopefully I'll be able to keep this up all month!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hello again, so did everyone like yesterday's story? Here is the second one!**

* * *

 _Prompt – Pretend boyfriends for a family Christmas party_

* * *

Nick looked up when his mom walked into the room, still talking on the phone.

"… yes, see you on Saturday, Auntie Sandy. And you'll finally get to meet Nicky's boyfriend… Yes, I know… Ok, bye."

Nick froze.

"Coffee, Nick? Hello? Earth to Nicolas?" His mom snapped her fingers in front of his face to attract his attention. "Coffee?"

"Uh, yes please. Um, Mom, why did you say to Auntie Sandy that she'd get to meet my boyfriend?"

"Well she will, won't she? Tom is coming to the party on Saturday, isn't he?"

 _Oh shit._ 'Tom' was the boyfriend Nick had made up and told his family about a few weeks ago when his sister had been teasing him for still being single.

"Uh, I don't know if he can make it, I think he's um, busy."

Nick's mom looked crest-fallen. "Oh, Nicky, that is such a shame, everyone was so looking forward to it. Have you told Tom how important it is to you that he's there? The Duval family Christmas party is so special to all of us. He should be there."

"Oh, um…" Nick wracked his brain for a way out of this. "I'll talk to him." And he fled the room.

* * *

"Blaine, I _need_ your help!" Nick practically yelped as he ran into his dorm room and flung himself onto Blaine's bed. "I have two days to find a boyfriend, preferably one called Tom."

"Uh… ok?" Blaine swivelled around on his desk chair to look at Nick. "Explain."

Nick rushed through the story, starting with the argument with his sister and initial creation of Tom, right up until his mom's insistence that Tom be at the Christmas party.

"Wow." Blaine laughed, until Nick hit him with his pillow. "Ok, ok, sorry, I'll help. I think finding you a boyfriend in two days might be a bit of a stretch, considering you haven't managed it in the last two years-" Nick hit him with the pillow again, harder, "- but I could pretend to be him for you, if you like." Blaine shrugged.

Nick whined. "That would be so perfect… except I told my sister he was taller than me! And I'm pretty sure I mentioned blond."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Ok, so we need a friend of yours that is tall and blond. Aaron?"

"My parents have met Aaron," Nick grumbled.

"How about Jeff?" Blaine suggested. Jeff was new to the Warblers, he had only transferred to Dalton this semester and had joined the Warblers a month ago, but he and Nick had hit it off pretty quickly.

"Do you think he would?"

"Ask him."

* * *

"… feel free to say no if you want, you don't have to do it, I mean, who would want to spend their Saturday with all of my family, and pretend to go out with me, and it's just such a terrible idea, but I really need someone and-"

"Sure, I'll do it for you." Jeff said with a shrug.

"You'll…? What?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. I can see it's a big deal and I like helping. What are friends for, right?"

Nick stared at Jeff for several seconds then launched himself at the blond, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my God, thank you, Jeff, I love you!"

"Well you'd better, I am your boyfriend," Jeff quipped.

* * *

The doorbell rang and everybody looked up expectantly, all eighteen members of the extended Duval family.

"Oh, that must be Tom, go and answer the door, Nicky," his mom said, trying to hide her excitement. Nick rolled his eyes. Why was it such a big deal to his whole family that he had a boyfriend?

He walked into the hall, ignoring the eyes on his back, and opened the front door. Jeff stood there grinning, clutching a box of Christmas cookies.

"Hey," he greeted and leant forward to give Nick a quick peck on the lips, which earned him wide-eyed shock from Nick and a wolf-whistle from one of Nick's cousins.

"Hey. Um, you didn't have to do that, you know," Nick whispered, pulling Jeff into the house. Jeff shrugged.

"Just getting into character," he muttered back, pulling off his scarf and jacket.

He was dressed in a soft dark green jumper over a lilac button down and black pants and Nick had to admit he looked exceptionally good.

"Thank you, _again_ ," Nick said, trying not to blush as Jeff slung an arm over his shoulders and tucked him against his side as they walked back into the lounge.

"Um, everyone, this is Tom, my, uh, boyfriend," Nick said to the room at large, not looking at any of his relatives as he spoke. Jeff raised the hand on Nick's shoulder to wave at everyone, then shook the box in his other hand.

"Hi, Nick's family. I made cookies," he said, giving his most charming smile. Nick nearly melted.

* * *

 **A/N – Hehe, just a bit of fun. I quite like this one, I might try to turn it into a longer story… let me know what you thought :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who is reading this! And so to day three…**

* * *

 _Prompt – You made me a Christmas playlist, but it's just Mariah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas is you'. I can't tell if you're hitting on me or if it's a joke._

* * *

"Hey, Nick, wait up!" Nick turned to see Jeff hurrying towards him, his cheeks slightly flushed. "I have a Christmas present for you."

"Aww, Jeff! You didn't have to, thanks!"

"It's just a CD," Jeff shrugged as he held it out with a smirk.

"Ooh a mix CD! Thanks," Nick grinned as he took the CD, giving Jeff a hug.

"You're welcome, see you later." And Jeff hurried away again.

Nick made his way back to his dorm room, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag as soon as he made it through the door. He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it up in soft spikes. It had been a long day, he'd had pop quizzes in Spanish and Chemistry and he had a huge essay assignment he still had to finish for History.

Pulling his blazer off and slinging it over the back of his chair he scooped his bag up off the floor, fishing out everything he would need for his essay. The CD Jeff had given him slid out along with the books and Nick smiled as he picked it up.

He got up and walked over to the CD player on top of his dresser in the corner of the room, slipping the CD into it and pressing play.

The first few plinking notes were familiar but he couldn't place the song until the singer began…

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas…"_

Nick smiled, it was one of his favourite Christmas songs. It was so like Jeff to have made him a cheesy Christmas songs CD. He sung along happily as he changed out of his uniform. But at the end of the song the CD player clicked off.

Frowning, Nick went over and pressed play again. It played Mariah again and then clicked off again. There was only the single song on the CD. He wondered if Jeff knew that there was only one song. Maybe something had gone wrong when Jeff burned the CD and he didn't realise.

Nick took the CD out, looked at it and put it back in, before his brain seemed to catch up with his eyes and he snatched it back out again. Written across the CD were the words ' _all I want for Christmas is YOU! Love Jeffie xx_ '.

Nick stared at Jeff's message. Was this a joke? It was the kind of thing Jeff would definitely find funny. Or was Jeff serious?

Then he remembered the blush and the smirk that had been on Jeff's face as he handed the CD over. The blush suggested he was nervous or embarrassed, Nick reasoned, so that could imply he was declaring feelings for Nick with the CD.

But then the smirk had looked like Jeff was amused, it was almost the same smirk as when Jeff had successfully pulled a prank on one of their friends. That was it; this had to be one of Jeff's weird pranks.

Nick put the CD back in the player, grinning. He still liked the song, so he could still listen to it, even if it didn't have a meaning behind it. He sat at his desk and pulled his essay closer.

Five minutes later, and Nick hadn't written a thing. He could not get Jeff's face out of his mind, the blush and the smirk.

There was something off about the smirk. It wasn't the same as the prank smirk. Nick had seen that particular expression on Jeff's face too many times to mistake it for this completely different, softer smirk. Then he realised it, the smirk today had been the same as the smirk Jeff did when he was making a joke to detract from himself when he was uncomfortable. When his emotions weren't quite in check or when someone pried a bit too close for his liking. And that smirk was always accompanied by the cute blush.

So maybe Jeff was serious about wanting Nick for Christmas.

Nick stood up, pulled his shoes back on, grabbed the CD and marched out of his dorm room.

Jeff opened the door as soon as Nick knocked, almost as if he'd been waiting. He looked hopeful.

"Jeff. What does this CD mean?"

"Umm," Jeff looked down, the blush back in full force. He crossed his arms and looked straight at Nick, that smirk beginning to form on his lips. Nick's new favourite expression. "Did you listen to the song? I think Mariah explains it pretty well."

"You mean that?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Jeff reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "Yeah, Nicky, I mean it."

"All you want for Christmas is… me?" Nick looked up at Jeff disbelievingly.

Jeff's smirk widened.

Nick nodded. "Ok." Then he stood up on tiptoe and pressed his lips against Jeff's.

* * *

 **A/N – I do love writing Niff getting together, they're so damn cute! Drop me a review and let me know what you thought! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – So here is day four! Today I went Thadbastian instead of Niff. Hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

 _Prompt – My car got stuck in the snow and you saved me_

* * *

Sebastian pulled the keys to his Porsche out of his pocket then swore as he dropped them into the snow. It was freezing and he'd forgotten his gloves. He stuck his bare hand into the little snow drift that had built up against the front wheel of his car and fished out the keys.

He yanked the door open and angrily jammed the key into the ignition, turning on the engine and switching the heating on full. He rubbed his hands together and huddled in on himself as he waited for the heating to warm up the frigid car and demist the windscreen.

He pulled out of the parking lot of the coffee shop and began back towards Dalton, swearing again when more snow began to fall.

Ten minutes later he was stuck.

He'd just reached a small incline in the road, it wasn't too steep, but considering the amount of snow covering the back country road it was too much for his car. The Porsche wasn't really made for snow driving. And the snow falling had settled on the windscreen faster than the wipers could deal with it and it was now too heavy for the wipers to push away.

With almost no visibility out of the front windscreen and no traction on the slippery snow-covered road, his Porsche had ground to a halt, kicking up flurries behind it as the back wheels spun uselessly.

Sebastian thumped his hands on the steering wheel and let out an entire string of curses in both English and French ending in a frustrated scream.

He pulled his cell phone out and dialled, drumming his fingers on the wheel as he waited for an answer.

"Hey, Bastian, what's up?" Thad answered after a few rings.

"I'm stuck. It's fucking snowing, and my car is fucking stuck."

"Of course it is, it's a damn Porsche," Thad said matter-of-factly.

"Very helpful. Thank you, Thaddeus. Now would you kindly bring your fucking SUV and get me out."

"Be nice, or I'll send Hunter. His Jeep will handle the snow way better than my Chevy."

"Send fucking Clarington and I will fucking kill you. I'm not setting foot in that fucking Wrangler."

"Six," Thad said, his voice still annoyingly calm.

"What?" Sebastian growled.

"You've now sworn at me six times. And you've not said please once."

Sebastian ground his teeth, taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Please, héros, will you come and help me."

"Of course I will, Bastian, where are you?"

Sebastian let out a gusty sigh, running a hand over his eyes. His anger had dissipated with Thad's calm voice and now he just felt resigned to his bad luck.

"I dunno, a hill. I was on my way back from Delaware."

"Give me thirty minutes."

* * *

Sebastian had never been happier to see Thad's huge navy SUV pulling up in front of his Porsche. Thad jumped out, the snow reaching half way up his shins, and struggled towards Sebastian's car. Sebastian lazily rolled down his window.

"Hey sexy," he drawled.

"You ok?" Thad asked, reaching through the window and laying a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian shrugged. "The car's not moving, but the heating is working, so can't complain."

"You're going to wear the battery down," Thad warned but Sebastian just shrugged again. "Right, I'll attach a tow rope and pull you out of this snow drift, ok? Then I can follow you back to Dalton and make sure you don't get stuck again."

"Aww, my knight in a shining Chevy." Sebastian fluttered his eyelashes at Thad, who just smiled ruefully and ploughed back through the snow to the trunk of his car, pulling out a thick rope.

He attached the rope to the front of Sebastian's car and the back of his own, gave Sebastian strict instructions on when to rev and then got back in the SUV.

To Sebastian's great relief he was free two minutes later and Thad pulled the Porsche to a stop on a quiet secluded little side road.

As Thad got out to detach the tow rope, Sebastian turned off his Porsche, got out and locked it, then trudged through the snow to the passenger side of Thad's car.

"Bastian?"

"I can't be bothered to try and drive that home. I'll have my father send someone to pick it up for me tomorrow. I'm coming with you."

Thad looked from the abandoned Porsche to Sebastian's grumpy expression then shrugged.

"Sure."

They both got in Thad's car, Sebastian instantly reaching to turn the heat up as Thad started the engine.

"Hey, Thaddy," Sebastian started before Thad began driving. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, querido," Thad said, leaning over to press a kiss against Sebastian's cold lips.

* * *

 **A/N – Yay! So what did everyone think of the Thadbastian cuteness?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thank you to everyone that is reading this! I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing! Day 5!**

* * *

 _Prompt – Last Christmas I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you_

* * *

They'd been best friends for nearly eight years and so Jeff wasn't really surprised when Nick had suddenly launched himself at Jeff on Christmas Eve and kissed him senseless. He hadn't even been surprised when the words "I'll love you forever," had slipped from his own lips two hours later when they were lying together in Nick's bed, their clothes strewn across the floor around them.

But he had been pretty damned shocked when Nick had slid out of the bed, fished around in his nightstand and then sank onto one knee beside the bed, holding a small ring box out to Jeff.

"Marry me, Jeff."

Jeff stared open mouthed at his best friend (his lover? His boyfriend? His one true soul mate?) and blinked.

"Jeff?" Nick said unsurely.

"What the hell?" Jeff blurted, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Marry me. It makes sense, Jeffie. We're always together anyway. I love you with all of my heart. And you just said you would love me _forever_. What better way to ensure we're together forever than get married?"

"Nicky, are you insane?" Jeff scrambled out of the bed, pulling the sheet with him as he suddenly discovered he was self conscious about being naked in front of Nick. "I do love you, I really do. More than anything. And I _will_ love you forever. But…" Jeff ran his hands through his hair, then reached forward and buried his fingers in Nick's thick locks instead. "Up until two and a half hours ago we were just friends. You can't go from friends to engaged without at least dating for a while in between."

"Why not?" Nick snapped the ring box shut. He wouldn't meet Jeff's gaze and Jeff felt tears prickle in his eyes. "We're closer than I've been to anyone I've ever dated. The only difference was the lack of sex. And well, we've done that now." Nick's face flushed bright red. "Jeff, I've loved you for seven years. _I want to spend the rest of my life with you!_ "

"So do I, Nicky. But come on, give us a few months of dating first."

"And you'll say yes if I ask you in a few months?" Nick waved the ring box for emphasis.

"Of course," Jeff replied, instinctively knowing it was true.

"Well then, let's not bother delaying the inevitable. Just say yes now!" Nick cried.

Jeff looked into Nick's eyes, they were burning with a love so intense Jeff simply couldn't refuse. He leant forward to catch Nick in a passionate kiss.

"You know I could never say no to you," he murmured into Nick's lips.

* * *

 **A/N – A bit sappy and unrealistic… but I hope you all liked it anyway! Let me know! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Woo, day 6! I'm really getting into these now!**

* * *

 _Prompt – I got you for Secret Santa, but I thought it was supposed to be a gag gift, and now I won't fess up because I'm embarrassed._

* * *

Thad was getting more uncomfortable the more presents that were opened. It was clear he had made a mistake. Everyone else had got thoughtful, genuine gifts for their Secret Santa… Thad had thought it was supposed to be a gag gift. And now he was trying to think of a way of snatching Sebastian's gift from him before he got the chance to open it.

As Hunter pulled a dark red chunky-knit sweater from the shiny paper of his gift, Thad thought he might spontaneously combust from the heat radiating from his cheeks; Sebastian was up next.

Thad's only relief was that nobody knew Sebastian's gift was from him.

"My turn," Sebastian sing-songed, picking at the sticky tape on his present. He ripped at the paper and Thad wanted to get up and run away. He shut his eyes.

Sebastian snorted, and then began laughing. Thad glanced over at him, he was clutching his stomach as he laughed… well that was a good sign… wasn't it?

Nick leant over to see what Sebastian was holding and let out a bark of laughter, turning to Jeff and whispering in his ear causing Jeff to collapse in a fit of giggles.

"Ok, so who thought we were doing gag gifts for Secret Santa?" Nick asked, looking around the circle at the assembled Warblers. Everyone looked bemused and shook their heads. Thad quickly shook his head and gave a little frown.

Sebastian, still laughing, held up the two objects from his present. The little red tin box with the glass lid that said ' _break in case of emergency_ ' that Thad had filled with condoms and the pair of red boxers with ' _kiss me under the mistletoe_ ' written across the top and a picture of mistletoe over the crotch.

The Warblers all dissolved into laughter, nudging each other and making obvious lewd jokes. Thad grinned, pretending he was also seeing them for the first time.

"So who had Sebastian's name then?" Hunter asked in an almost bored voice, not as amused by the suggestive gift as the rest of the boys. There was a chorus of 'no's and 'not me's which Thad joined in with, trying to ignore Sebastian's gaze as it swept around the circle.

But Thad couldn't stop the flush rising up his neck when Sebastian narrowed his eyes and smirked at him, before turning to Nick and Jeff and laughing at something Jeff had said.

* * *

Thad put his book down and got up when someone knocked on his dorm room door. The party had died down half an hour ago and the Warblers had all bid each other good night before heading off to their dorms. Thad hadn't expected to see anyone else until the morning.

He opened the door to reveal Sebastian leaning against the doorframe, his blazer gone and his button down undone, showing his baby blue undershirt. He was smirking.

"Hey, uh, you ok?" Thad asked, the blush rising up his neck again.

"Just came to say thanks for my present," Sebastian drawled, letting himself into Thad's room and unbuckling his belt. Thad's eye widened and he shook his head as he stammered out a reply.

"W-what present?"

Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

"I know these were from you, Thad," he said, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and pulling them down just enough that Thad could see the bright red boxers underneath. "No one else has a sense of humour quite like yours."

"I, uh, um…"

Sebastian smirked again. "Don't worry, I love them." He moved forward, standing so close to Thad that Thad had to look up to see into his eyes, which were very dark with some emotion Thad couldn't quite place.

Thad could feel his heart hammering in his chest and knew his face must be scarlet by now. He could feel the heat of Sebastian's body, only an inch or so away from his.

"I think you owe me a real gift though," Sebastian practically purred into Thad's ear, and Thad felt his knees go weak.

"How about a kiss under the mistletoe?"

* * *

 **A/N - … Not quite sure where this came from… Sebastian just makes things dirty! Oh well, there you go! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Ta-da! Still going! Day 7! I've managed a whole week!**

* * *

 _Prompt – We're both stuck at an airport on Christmas Eve._

* * *

" _Attention all travellers. We regret to inform you that flight AA 4629 to Columbus, Ohio has been delayed. We apologise for any inconvenience."_

"Fuck."

The bench Thad was sitting on was jolted as the tall boy who had been lounging against the wall beside it kicked it in frustration.

"Do you mind?" Thad said testily, slamming his book shut. It was bad enough that his flight was delayed, now he had to put up with a stroppy drama queen. The boy whipped around to face him, fixing Thad with an intense green glare.

"No, I don't mind. I've already been on a nearly nine hour flight from Paris. This was supposed to be a fucking hour long layover before I could get home. I don't want to have to sit here even longer." He punctuated the sentence with another kick to the bench.

"Look, everyone is pissed off about the flight being delayed, but kicking this bench won't help."

"When my father hears about this…" the boy said in a loud voice that was clearly meant to carry over to the group of airport staff standing nearby, as if they should know who this boy's father was and be scared of him.

"Alright, calm down, Malfoy," Thad muttered, obviously not quietly enough though. The other boy sneered, which wasn't really helping dispel the Malfoy-ishness, and gave a very fake laugh.

"Do you think you're funny?"

"No, but I think you're a dick." Thad responded calmly.

The other boy glared at him again, before sighing and sinking onto the bench, once more ignoring Thad's presence. Thad went back to his book.

After almost half an hour, the tall boy slid along the bench towards Thad, turning slightly to face him and throwing one arm over the back of the bench. His knee brushed against Thad's. Thad stared at their touching knees until the other boy spoke.

"I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe." He held out a hand.

Thad sighed and closed his book, reaching his hand out to grasp Sebastian's.

"Thad Harwood. I would say 'pleasure to meet you', but you didn't really make it a pleasure."

Sebastian smirked, genuine laughter lighting his eyes.

"Sorry," he drawled. "Jetlag. Grumpy."

"I'll say."

"Look, I said sorry, alright? That's more than most people get from me."

Thad narrowed his eyes, this guy had been a total dick half an hour ago, why was he suddenly trying to get in Thad's good books?

"I'm honoured," Thad said.

"No I am." Sebastian inched closer. "You're hot stuff."

Oh, ok. That's the angle he was going. Thad was slightly taken aback by Sebastian's brazenness, but a part of him felt a thrill and his mind began re-evaluating the tall boy. He was certainly good looking, and obviously he knew it.

"So what are your plans for Christmas then?" Thad asked, not knowing how to reply to Sebastian's previous comment.

"Depends if we get out of this hellhole before tomorrow or not," Sebastian grumbled, looking once more up at the board announcing that their flight was still delayed. "This wasn't how I planned to spend Christmas Eve, it is certainly not how I'm going to spend Christmas Day!"

"Look, how about we go and get a coffee and try to make the best of a bad situation," Thad said reasonably, trying to distract Sebastian's before he began ranting about his father again.

"Fine. I'm buying." And with that Sebastian stood up, snatched the handle of his suitcase and sauntered in the direction of the airport coffee shop. Thad slung his rucksack over his shoulder and followed.

"So, uh, you were in Paris?" Thad asked as they walked.

"Seeing my grandmother," Sebastian answered, bored. "Much happier now though. I mean, France is better than America, obviously… but none of the French boys were quite as gorgeous as you."

Thad stopped walking staring at Sebastian's back. After a step or two Sebastian realised and turned to face him.

"You are _very_ forward," Thad burst out. Sebastian actually looked a little guilty.

"Sorry, my filters go when I'm tired." His face crumpled into a frown and he shook his head. "God, sorry. Look, have I read you completely wrong? Is my gaydar off too?"

Thad's face went bright red. "Uh. No. It's surprisingly accurate. Most people can't tell about me." He shrugged.

The confident smirk was back on Sebastian's face. "Most people are missing out then. Lucky for me though."

"Do lines like that work on your French boys?" Thad asked sceptically.

"Well normally I go for the classic; ' _voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_ '"

Thad snorted. "Bullshit."

Sebastian laughed.

"I can see we are going to be friends."

Thad bit his lip and then did something very out of character for himself. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit getting to him.

He took a step forward and whispered in Sebastian's ear, which he had to stand on tiptoe to do.

"More than friends if you play your cards right, Malfoy."

* * *

 **A/N – Whenever I write Thad he ends up surprising me with things like that, he always throws a curveball that me and Sebastian just weren't expecting! Let me know your thoughts! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Day 8!**

* * *

 _Prompt – Snowman competition, the judges are a bunch of five year old kids._

* * *

Nick was woken on Saturday morning by two small bundles landing on his bed screaming about snow. He blearily rubbed his eyes and looked up at the twins. He was staying with his dad for the weekend which meant he spent most of it in the company of his five year old twin half-sisters, Holly and Ivy. They had been born a week before Christmas and Nick's mom had scoffed when she'd heard her ex-husband's Christmassy name choices for his new kids.

"Come on, Nick, we have to go outside and play because it is… _SNOWING!_ " they both sang.

"Fine." Nick sat up, stretched and gave both girls a hug. "Go away so I can get dressed."

They scampered from the room and Nick grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand, texting Jeff an SOS. Jeff liked playing with the twins and it was always nice to have backup when they were in such a hyper mood.

He took his time getting dressed, allowing himself to actually wake up properly. Jeff had replied enthusiastically by the time Nick was dressed. He had also suggested inviting Thad. Thad lived just across the road from Nick's dad and the twins were good friends with one of Thad's younger sisters.

Nick sent a quick reply to Jeff then rang Thad's cell. After a minute it was picked up.

"Fuck off, Nick. We're busy," came Sebastian's voice followed by a scuffle and then Thad's voice.

"Hey Nick, what's up? Bastian, stop it, I'm talking."

"Am I interrupting something?" Nick asked cautiously.

"No, it's fine," Thad said, but Nick thought he heard a grumbled 'yes' in the background.

"Just wondered if you wanted to come out and play in the snow with us?" Nick said in his best imitation of his sisters' voices.

"It's snowing?!"

Nick heard a yelp and a thud as someone fell out of the bed the other end of the line and then the swoosh of blinds being opened and a crow of delight.

"Oh good God, Duval," Sebastian complained, obviously having picked up the phone after Thad dropped it to go and look out of the window. "You've turned my boyfriend into an excitable child. It is not even remotely sexy."

"Shut up." Thad had snatched the phone back. "Are you taking the girls down to the park?" he asked Nick.

"Nah, I figured that would be too busy, we were just going to stay in the front yard. You know how huge the yard is at my dad's place."

"Ok, we'll be round soon. I'll bring Claire and maybe this grumpy ass too."

"Not likely. I do not want to play in the snow with kids," Sebastian added.

"See you in a while."

* * *

"I think you'll find we can build a snowman far superior to anything you rabble can do!" Thad cried, flinging a snowball at Jeff. Jeff looked affronted, although whether because of the snowball or the insult to his snowman building skills Nick wasn't sure.

"Ok, I challenge you to a snowman competition," Jeff declared. Sebastian groaned.

"Yes, yes! You all have to build one and we will judge!" Thad's five year old sister, Claire, called, bouncing up and down beside Sebastian.

Holly and Ivy cheered and joined in the bouncing (and so did Jeff.)

"Alright, we need some rules," Thad began, then dodged the snowballs Nick and Jeff both threw at him. "We have ten minutes to build. We are only allowed to use five square foot-"

"No one wants rules, babe," Sebastian cut in, pressing his lips to Thad's to shut the shorter boy up.

"Eww, kissing!" Claire yelled at them, pelting a snowball at Thad.

"Nicky does that with Jeff too," Holly said resignedly.

"Stop it and start building," Ivy added.

"Your time starts now!" Claire shouted.

"You don't even have a watch or anything to time with," Thad complained at his sister as Nick and Jeff both began building their snowmen.

"I'm counting, Thaddy," the five year old said in that condescending way only children can do when they think adults are being particularly stupid. "Hurry up or you'll run out of time."

"You not joining in, Bas?" Nick asked, noticing Sebastian was still lounging against the side of Nick's car, his hands stuck deep in his pockets.

"No."

"Oh c'mon! You have to play too," Ivy went over to Sebastian and tried to push him off the car, but Sebastian just reached over and pulled her hat down over her eyes, causing her to squeal indignantly.

"Oi, Holly, come help me," Nick whispered. "Got to have a Duval winner!"

"Nu-uh, cheating!"

"No cheating, thank you, Nicholas," Claire said in a tone exactly like Thad's during Warbler practice.

Several minutes later – definitely not ten minutes, Claire seemed to have forgotten she was supposed to be timing them – and the three of them all had reasonable snowmen in front of them. Thad's had the most even and well proportioned body, a perfect classic snowman, Jeff's had arms made from twigs and hair made from leaves and Nick had taken off his own hat and scarf for his snowman.

"STOP!" Claire yelled and the twins began prancing around calling, "time's up, time's up."

"Step away from your snowmen, we are going to judge!"

Smiling, Nick moved over to Jeff, huddling into his side.

"Is it me or is it really cold?" he asked. Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know, I think your snowman looks nice and warm with his hat and scarf on."

Nick pouted up at Jeff until the blond pulled Nick close and wrapped his arms around him.

"C'mere, I'll warm you up," Jeff muttered into Nick's hair, his hot breath ghosting around Nick's neck as he left a series of kisses along his jaw.

"And the winner is…" Holly and Ivy stamped their feet as a drum roll. "Jeff!"

"Yes!" Jeff let go of Nick to pump his fists in the air, dancing on the spot and accepting hugs from all three little girls.

"Well that was exciting," Sebastian monotoned. "Can we go inside now, I'm freezing my ass-"

Thad kicked Sebastian in the shin and growled, "language!" but none of the girls seemed to have heard, they were all too busy dancing around Jeff.

"Hot cocoa?" Nick offered, receiving six cheerful yeses.

* * *

 **A/N – Gah, I hate writing children. Sebastian is very much me in this story, I'm a bit of a killjoy when it comes to snow – yes it's very pretty, but it's bloody cold so I have no intention of going outside in it! Pretty please leave a review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – I hope everyone is still enjoying these! Here is day 9!**

* * *

 _Prompt – I work at a toy store and you keep coming in but never buying anything._

* * *

Nick smiled and waved as the woman and her two little children left the store. Then he turned his attention to the other customer, a blond boy about his age.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"No thanks," the other boy said with a smile. "Just looking around."

"Sure, let me know if you need anything," Nick said through gritted teeth.

The boy nodded and went back to wandering aimlessly about the shop.

Nick frowned. This was the fifth time in two weeks this boy had been into the toy store, and he hadn't bought anything. The first time, Nick had mostly ignored him after he'd turned down Nick's initial offer of help, assuming he was just browsing for Christmas present ideas. And then the second time, three days later, Nick guessed the boy was coming back to buy something he had seen the time before.

But when he walked out without buying anything again, Nick had become a bit suspicious.

The third time he came in, two days after the second, and still turned down any help, Nick had become annoyed, watching him like a hawk. What if he was casing the place so he could steal something? No way was that happening on one of Nick's shifts, he couldn't afford to lose this job. The boy must have noticed Nick watching him because he had left pretty quickly.

Nick hadn't seen him for nearly a week after that, until yesterday. The shop had been pretty full though and Nick had been too busy serving other customers to pay much attention to him other than a few cursory glances every so often.

But today there were no other customers. It was just Nick and the blond boy.

Taking a deep breath, Nick made up his mind and marched over to him.

"Are you sure I can't help you find something?" he demanded as he got closer.

"Uh, no I'm fine," the other boy said, flustered and guilty looking, his jaw clenching and his hands balling into fists at his sides.

That was when Nick noticed how much taller than him the other boy was. Oh God. Maybe confronting him hadn't been the best idea. But he ploughed on anyway, trying not to lose his nerve.

"You must be looking for something specific if you keep coming back."

"I, uh, well… um, yeah, sort of," the boy stammered and he no longer looked threatening. His ears had gone bright red and he wouldn't look at Nick.

"What is it you want then?" Nick asked, trying to bring his tone back to polite and away from accusatory. "I'm sure I can help you find it."

"I-" The boy ran his hand through his blond hair, then glanced at the door, looking like he was about to make a run for it. "I, um, I already found it. I just don't know if, uh, if I can have it."

Nick frowned, not understanding him.

"Do you mean something from one of the displays?" That was the only thing he could think of that the boy might not know he was allowed to have.

"Um. Well, not really, no. Um, forget it. Never mind." And he turned to run away, blushing.

"Hey wait!" Nick grabbed his arm before he could get away. "Look, you obviously want whatever it is, or you wouldn't have come back five times. Just tell me what it is and I'll see what I can do."

The blond boy let out a frustrated sounding whine and ran his hands through his hair again, his face flushing an even darker red.

"Ok. I'll tell you. Ok. Um, ok. The thing I want, is um." He let his breath out in a gust. "Ok, it's… oh God. The thing I want is you. I want to ask you out," he finally finished in a rush.

"Oh." Nick stared open mouthed at the blond boy.

"Ok. Great. Now I'm going to leave." He turned and sprinted to the door.

"Wait!" Nick yelled. The other boy stopped, his hand on the door handle, but he didn't turn to face Nick. Nick grabbed a pad of post-it notes from beside the till and jotted his number down and his name. Then he went over to the boy and grabbed his hand, sticking the post-it to his palm. "Thanks, I'd like to go out sometime. Call me."

The blond grinned, staring down at the post-it, then nodded.

"I will do. My name's Jeff by the way." He opened the shop door, looking incredibly embarrassed but also relieved. "See you soon, Nick."

* * *

 **A/N – Hehe, these two do so well with meet-cutes! Review please? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, I really tried to write something but the prompt didn't inspire my muse at all. But I'm back on track today! This is pretty similar to day 9, hope you like it anyway...**

* * *

 _Prompt – I'm a barista and you keep making faces when you drink the 'Christmas cheer in a cup' coffee I make. Why do you keep ordering it?_

* * *

Jeff grinned as Nick came into the coffee shop. He could set his watch by this guy; he turned up at exactly half past four every single afternoon and ordered the 'Christmas Cheer in a Cup'. Jeff was pretty fond of the Christmassy drink; it was a mellow mocha coffee with orange, cinnamon, cloves and ginger, topped with whipped cream, marshmallows, chocolate sprinkles and edible red glitter. Jeff thought it was delicious.

Nick waited in line, pulling his gloves off and stuffing them in his pockets, then grinned at Jeff. Jeff blushed and smiled back, internally rolling his eyes at himself for always blushing whenever Nick shot him that perfect smile.

"Hey, how're you?" Nick said as he got to the front of the queue.

"I'm good thanks, how are you? Your usual?" Jeff asked, holding up the cup.

"Yes please. I'm good thanks, it's freezing out there though, much nicer in here in the warm."

"With a nice hot drink, and a cookie?" Jeff offered, pointing to the Christmas cookies on the counter.

"Yeah thanks, they look good."

Jeff turned his back on Nick as he began making his coffee, humming along to the Christmas music playing in the shop as he squirted the different flavoured syrups into the cup. The steam from the coffee machine swirled around his face and he flicked his bangs out of his eyes as he poured the frothy milk on top of the coffee. Then he took the whipped cream can out of the fridge and sprayed it over the coffee with a flourish which inevitably caused a bit of cream to land on the table beside him. He scooped it up on one finger and licked it off, smiling, before rinsing his fingers in the sink. Next he poured a generous helping of marshmallows over the cream and then reached for the sprinkles pot, which wasn't where it should be. Turning around to look for it, Jeff did a perfect pirouette, and let out a little 'aha!' when he saw it.

Nick was positively beaming at him when Jeff finally presented him with his 'Christmas Cheer in a Cup'.

"Thanks," Nick breathed, handing over the money.

"You're very welcome, I hope you like your 'Cheer'!"

Jeff watched Nick walk over to the little table by the window where he always sat and pull out a book from his coat pocket. Since there were no other customers at the counter at that moment, Jeff settled into his new favourite hobby, Nick-watching. The other boy clearly didn't know how cute he was, with his floppy hair that he was constantly pushing behind his ears. He picked the marshmallows off the top of his drink one at a time, smiling as he ate each one, then dipped his pinky into the whipped cream, poking his tongue out to lick it absent-mindedly as he continued to read his book.

Jeff always had to look away at this point, his face flushed and heat pooling in his stomach. He busied himself tidying the syrup bottles and wiping the counter.

When he looked back over Nick had thankfully finished all of the cream and had begun drinking the coffee underneath. And as he did every single day, he scrunched his nose up and pursed his lips.

Jeff frowned. It bugged him that Nick did that. Everyone else that ordered the 'Christmas Cheer' smiled as they drank it or closed their eyes in bliss. He wanted to question Nick about it but normally he had other customers to serve. He didn't today though, so he wandered over to Nick's table.

"Is everything ok?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, it's great, thanks." Nick grinned at him, closing his book. Jeff narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't really look like you were enjoying your 'Christmas Cheer'. Did I do something wrong?"

Nick blushed. "No it's perfect. I'm just… not really that keen on all the spices…" he trailed off, not looking at Jeff.

"Why do you order it then?"

"Well…" Nick's face was bright red now, his ears matching. Jeff leant against the edge of the table next to him, his arms folded. "Well, the first time I came in and asked what it was, you were so enthusiastic about it I just had to order it. I knew I wouldn't like it but… oh God this is embarrassing…"

"Go on, please tell me, I won't judge you, I promise." Jeff slid down onto the chair opposite Nick's, tying to catch his eye. Nick sighed.

"I thought it would be worth ordering something I hated if it meant I got to see you smile," Nick finished then dropped his burning face into his hands.

Jeff blushed too at that. "Oh."

"And now I like watching you make it. You always spill the cream and then lick it off your finger if you think no one's looking. And you sing along to the music. And you always, _always_ , lose the sprinkles and do that cute little dance move when you're looking for them. And…" Nick looked up at Jeff, who was now also bright red in the face. "And now I've made a complete fool of myself and I should probably leave."

Nick stood up, snatching his book and coat up. Jeff leapt from his seat, almost knocking it over in his haste.

"Don't go!" he shouted, slightly louder than he intended to. "I mean, you haven't made a fool of yourself. You don't have to go. I'll make you something you'll like, anything, it's on me, just don't go."

Nick gave him that smile again, the one that made Jeff's heart skip a beat.

"Hot cocoa?"

"Hot cocoa it is." Jeff made his way back over to the counter.

"And a date…?" Nick called after him.

Jeff grinned.

* * *

 **A/N – Hope the cuteness in this makes up for the lack of story yesterday. Let me know if you think these are getting a little repetitive.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – The days are just flying by now! Hopefully I can keep up!**

* * *

 _Prompt – We're neighbours and I just got locked out of my apartment. I was baking cookies that will burn if I don't get back in there quickly._

* * *

Jeff lounged against the counter as the coffee machine gurgled. He ran a hand through his damp hair; he hadn't been bothered to dry it after his shower. He was just adding the sugar to his coffee when there was a frantic knocking on his front door. It continued until he got the door open. His neighbour, Nick, was standing there, looking a little panicked.

"Hi!" Nick started, bouncing slightly on his toes. "Have I even given you a spare key for my apartment?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't remember you ever doing so, but I'll check if I have it. Come in."

Jeff went into his kitchen, Nick following closely behind him, and opened the drawer of spare keys and pens and phone chargers. It was a bit of a muddle of a drawer, it was where he dropped things that had no other place. There were four random keys in there.

"Uh, well this one is my parents', but I'm not sure what these three are… look familiar?"

He handed the three keys to Nick, who studied them quickly.

"Definitely not either of those." He passed two of them back to Jeff, but held up the third one. "I'm not sure about this one, it looks kinda right, can I go try it?"

"Sure."

Jeff followed Nick out into the hallway, watching as he tried to shove the key into the lock, wiggling it to try and get it to work. He sighed when it didn't.

"Damn it." He handed the key back to Jeff. "Do you think I can kick the door down?"

Jeff frowned. "Uh… wouldn't it be better to call a locksmith?"

"I have cookies in the oven!" Nick cried, running his hands through his hair. "They're going to burn if I don't get them out in, like, ten minutes!"

"Ah, ok. Um…" Jeff had no ideas; Nick stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I just went to put the garbage out and the stupid door shut behind me!"

Nick started pacing the hallway, punching the door every time he walked past it. Jeff stood back, silently watching. He'd always found Nick incredibly cute, and the way he kept ruffling his hair just made him look cuter. And the fact he was baking cookies… And those jeans…

Jeff was startled from his musings when Nick growled and slumped back against the wall, sliding down to the floor and dropping his head into his hands.

"I'll be right back," Jeff said before dashing off down the stairs. He got to the building's superintendant's office and hammered on the door.

"Hey Jeff, you ok?" Mr Hagerty asked as he opened the door.

"Do you have a spare key for apartment twenty?"

"That's not your apartment, Jeff, I hope you're not up to something."

"No, Nick's locked himself out, and he's panicking because he left the oven on."

"Oh dear…"

Mr Hagerty followed Jeff back up the stairs. Nick was still sitting on the floor, looking a little pathetic. He stared open mouthed as Mr Hagerty walked over to his door, holding up a key and grinning.

"Oh God! I didn't even think of you, Mr Hagerty! Thank you so much!" Nick cried, leaping to his feet and dashing into the apartment as soon as the door was unlocked.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to it then, have a good evening," Mr Hagerty said to Jeff who was peering around the door of Nick's apartment. He leant towards Jeff and muttered quietly, "He likes you, you know." He jerked his head in Nick's direction. Jeff bit his lip and grinned, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Thanks, Mr Hagerty." Jeff shook his hand then followed Nick into his apartment. "Are your cookies alright?"

"Perfect!" Nick said just as the oven timer went off. He pulled them out of the oven and set them on the side to cool.

"They smell great," Jeff said, inching closer and stretching a hand out towards them. Nick slapped his hand away.

"Nu-uh-uh! Not yet, let them cool."

"Ooh, I can have one then?"

"Of course! You saved them, you can have as many as you want." He looked up, catching Jeff's eye. Jeff suddenly realised how close Nick was standing to him. "Thank you by the way," Nick added, leaning forward to kiss Jeff's cheek.

Jeff turned his head, catching Nick's lips with his own. Nick gave a little gasp of surprise, but relaxed into the kiss when Jeff wrapped one arm around his waist. Nick's hands found their way onto Jeff's shoulders and they kissed for several more long moments.

When they broke apart, Nick looked a little stunned but Jeff just grinned and reached over to snag a cookie.

* * *

 **A/N – Bonus points for anyone who knows why I named their superintendant Mr Hagerty! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – I changed the prompt a smidge today; it originally was '** _ **You**_ **made…' but I honestly couldn't picture any of the four boys knitting and I felt it worked out better this way. Hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

 _Prompt – Your mom made me an ugly Christmas sweater_

* * *

Sebastian grinned as Thad passed him another present from under the tree. It was a soft lumpy package wrapped in shiny gold paper which Sebastian ripped off excitedly. Inside was a hand-knitted red jumper with a snowman on the front.

"Oh good God, that's horrible. Who's that from?" Sebastian said, reaching for the card.

"My mom," Thad said stonily.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"I'm not joking, Sebastian."

Sebastian froze. Thad never called him Sebastian unless he was angry with him.

"Oh fuck."

Thad got up from the couch and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Sebastian threw the packages off his lap and leapt for the door, running after Thad. He found him in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms folded, glaring out of the window.

"Thaddy," Sebastian sat down next to Thad, placing a hand on his cheek and trying to turn his face towards him. Thad slapped his hands away.

"Get off me."

"Oh Thad, come on, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't think."

"That's your problem, Sebastian, you never think about anyone but yourself."

Sebastian sat back, frowning.

"Come on, that's not fair."

"Oh really? 'Cause I think it's pretty accurate." Thad got up and stood facing Sebastian, his hands balled into fists and planted on his hips. "You know, my mom loves knitting those jumpers. And she only makes them for the immediate family. So the fact she made you one means she considers you family, which is pretty good going considering she wasn't even happy with the whole 'me being gay' thing only a few months ago."

Thad turned on his heel and marched out of the room again. Sebastian, struck dumb by the force of Thad's anger, could do nothing but hurry after him, back into the lounge. Thad snatched the jumper out of the pile of wrapping paper where it had fallen when Sebastian had tossed it aside to run after Thad.

"This-" he brandished the jumper at Sebastian, "- is her way of saying that she's accepted you. That she's accepted _me_ this way. This is a huge deal!"

"Ok, I'm sorry." Sebastian held his hands up, stepping slowly towards Thad. "I'm sorry I said I didn't like it. I do like it. I love it."

"I couldn't care less if you like it or not, Sebastian," Thad yelled. "This isn't about the fact you don't like the jumper. The jumper is symbolic, it means something. And you just dismissed that and stomped all over it."

"Thaddeus Arturo Harwood." Thad's anger seemed to droop with Sebastian's calm voice. Sebastian deemed it safe to take a step closer to his boyfriend. "I am so sorry. I am honoured that your mom sees me as part of the family. I really am." He took Thad into his arms, sliding his hands down and tucking them into Thad's back pockets, pulling him close. "I may not like that jumper-" they both looked down at the bright red monstrosity still in Thad's hand, "- but I really like what it stands for."

Thad grit his teeth, then looked up to meet Sebastian's eye. "Thank you, querido." He finally cracked a smile.

Sebastian sighed with relief and pressed his lips to Thad's, knowing for certain the fight was over when Thad put his hands around the back of Sebastian's neck and pushed his tongue into his mouth.

"You're wearing that jumper when we go to my parents for Christmas dinner this afternoon, by the way," Thad muttered against Sebastian's lips when he pulled away. Sebastian groaned.

* * *

 **A/N – So I know Thadbastian is a really rare pair, but I just love them together (I couldn't even tell you exactly why, I just do!) I hope everyone is enjoying their stories as much as the Niff ones. Drop me a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Sorry I missed yesterday again. This one wasn't as easy as I thought the prompt would be! It is a little muddley…**

* * *

 _Prompt – We're stuck in different cities, so we won't be together for Christmas. We end up talking on the phone for hours, to the annoyance of our families._

* * *

Thad slipped away when no-one was looking, leaving his parents to fuss over his sisters opening their presents. He shut his bedroom door and sank down onto his bed, pulling out his cell phone.

Sebastian answered after only a few rings.

"Mon amour! Joyeux Noël!"

Thad smiled, he could hear the joy in Sebastian's voice, and the touch of tipsiness. But it was Christmas day _and_ he was in Paris so no doubt he had been drinking brandy since he'd woken up this morning.

"Merry Christmas, Bastian. Having a good day?"

"Can't complain, the booze is flowing freely!" Sebastian answered, confirming Thad's suspicions. "Would be better if I had mon petit chaton here with me though. I miss you, Thaddy."

"I miss you too." Thad lay back on his bed, tucking one hand behind his head. "How long until you're back?"

"Another week. I still have to see all of my aunts and uncles whilst I'm here. I spent all of last week visiting my Nana and Papa. Nana, as always, says I am getting too tall and Papa thinks I should grow a moustache."

Thad collapsed with laughter, picturing Sebastian with a Freddie Mercury style moustache.

"Tais-toi!" Sebastian shouted at him.

Thad spluttered, pressing his lips together to try and stop laughing.

"Sorry, Bassy, but I don't think you could pull it off."

"Next time you see me, amoureux, I shall have a moustache."

"Really? In a week, you're going to grow that?" Thad asked, running a hand over his own jaw, which was perfectly clean-shaven. "It took you three weeks just to get designer stubble."

They argued jokily about Sebastian's facial hair growing ability for several more minutes before there was a knock at Thad's bedroom door.

"Hold on, Bas. Yeah?" The last bit was called to whoever was standing outside the door. It was one of Thad's sisters, she gave him an icy look and told him to come back downstairs, that everyone was missing him.

"I'm just talking to a friend, Lissa. I'll be down in a bit," Thad told her and she stomped off.

"Friend? Aie! Connerie. Ton amant, non?"

"Sebastian. English."

There was a string of grumpy French mumbling.

"Stop grumbling and tell me what the matter is, in English," Thad ordered him. The longer Sebastian spent in France the more he instinctively spoke French

"I'm not just 'a friend' to you, Thad," Sebastian whined. "We're boyfriends, we're lovers, nous sommes des petits amis!"

Thad sighed. And the longer Sebastian spent in France the more he forgot how homophobic people in Ohio were. Particularly the religious ones like Thad's family.

"Bastian." Thad ran a hand over his face. "You know you're more than a friend to me, you're everything to me. But you also know I can't tell them."

"I know, I'm sorry," Sebastian said quietly. "I just forgot. I'm don't have to hide things here."

"I'm sorry, Bas, I wish I could tell them about you." Thad suddenly felt a pang in his chest. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too, chaton." Thad smiled miserably at the nickname. "Christmas isn't right without having the one you love right beside you."

Thad blinked. He replayed Sebastian's words in his head. Then blinked again, stunned. Sebastian had suddenly gone very quiet on the other end of the line as well.

There was a pounding on Thad's door.

"Not right now, I'm busy," he yelled, still staring blankly ahead of him.

"Thad, mom says dinner is ready," another of his sister's yelled back.

"In a minute!" He heard Martina stamping away. He licked his lips. "Bas?"

"Thad?" Sebastian sounded wary, Thad was taken aback; he had never heard Sebastian sound so unsure of anything in his life.

"Did you mean that, Bastian?"

Sebastian made a strange strangled little sound, but Thad just about made out the 'oui'.

"I love you too."

It turned out Thad was late to dinner, and got a telling off from his mother and father. But it was worth it to talk for hours and say those three special words to Sebastian.

* * *

 **A/N – Gah, was that too mushy? Let me know… Also, all French came from Google Translate, so forgive me if it isn't quite right!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – Hi *waves sheepishly* Sorry I didn't publish anything yesterday or the day before, and sorry today's is so late! One of my friends who lives in New Zealand just unexpectedly came over to visit, so I've spent the last two days catching up with him and so writing had to take a back bench!**

 **Anyway, here is day 18!**

* * *

 _Prompt – You hate Christmas because you've never had a good one. So I go all out to make this the best Christmas for you._

* * *

Nick sighed as Jeff swore and kicked the pot of the little Christmas tree in the hallway as they walked past it.

"Why does there have to be stupid Christmas decorations _everywhere_?" he complained, frowning at the garlands and streamers hanging from the ceilings.

Nick stayed quiet, knowing from past experience that saying anything would just make his boyfriend more angry or depressed.

Jeff hated Christmas.

And Nick couldn't really blame him. Christmas was not celebrated in the Sterling house. Nick didn't know all of the details, but he knew that Jeff's mom had found out about her husband's affair on Christmas day – back when Jeff was only nine – and that Jeff's dad had subsequently walked out. And so now Christmas held bad memories for Jeff's mom and so she refused to celebrate it, or let Jeff celebrate it. And any Christmas Jeff spent with his dad, he was pushed to the side to make room for his dad's new family.

Jeff had not had a good Christmas for eight years, so he resented the holiday.

But this year Nick intended to change all of that. This was their first Christmas together as boyfriends and Nick was determined to make it the best Christmas Jeff had ever had and to put a little festive spirit back into the boy who, for the other eleven months of the year, was the most cheerful person Nick knew.

* * *

Nick leapt up when he heard Jeff knock on the door. It was Christmas Eve and he had spent all morning making his bedroom as festive as possible and making lots of special Christmas treats, including gingerbread and cinnamon sugar cookies. He'd even made a small jug of eggnog. He was determined Jeff was going to have a good Christmas this year.

Jeff rolled his eyes when Nick opened the door and he saw Nick's Christmas jumper and hat, but he gave Nick a sweet kiss anyway. Nick beamed, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Outside his door, he paused and gave Jeff a peck on the lips.

"Ok, prepare to have the best Christmas of your life," he said and threw the door open wide.

His room was covered in tinsel and twinkling lights, a mini Christmas tree stood on top of his dresser and fake snow dusted the window. He had his festive blanket on his bed, it was a thickly knitted red blanket with a design of large holly leaves all over. And his stuffed toy reindeer, Santa and snowman were snuggled against the red pillows. It was perhaps a touch over the top, but Nick loved it all.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Jeff groaned.

"Nope, come in. Have a sugar cookie."

Jeff gave Nick a resigned look and sighed, stepping into the room and taking a cookie when Nick offered the plate.

Nick turned the stereo on, blasting out cheesy Christmas songs, and danced over to where Jeff had sunk down onto the bed.

"This will be your best Christmas," he promised Jeff, leaning over to kiss him. Jeff pulled him close until Nick was almost sitting on his lap, deepening the kiss and twining his fingers in Nick's hair, pushing the Santa hat out of the way.

"It is already the best yet," Jeff murmured. "Because I've got you this year."

* * *

 **A/N – Also sorry this is so short and just ends abruptly. My muse dried up and died half way through writing, but I wanted to at least upload** _ **something**_ **so forgive the unfinishedness and hope this little bit wasn't too bad…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Agh! I'm getting so busy the closer we get to Christmas, hopefully I will still have time to squeeze in writing every day! Just about managed it today!**

* * *

 _Prompt – I was cold, so you gave me your jacket, but now you're cold too. So I suggest we hug instead._

* * *

Nick rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm himself up. It was freezing and they were still waiting for the bus. He wished he'd put on a slightly thicker jacket. He stuffed his hands under his armpits and hugged himself.

"Aww, you cold?" Jeff asked him, a smirk on his face.

"F-freezing!" Nick muttered, his teeth chattering.

"Damn it, Nick." Jeff pulled his jacket off, holding it out to Nick.

"No, Jeff, I can't take your jacket. Then you'll be cold."

"I'm fine," Jeff waved a hand dismissively. "I've got two sweaters on and a scarf. I actually looked out of the window when I got dressed this morning."

Nick pouted. Jeff shook his jacket at him again.

"Thank you," Nick mumbled and Jeff held the jacket up for him to slip his arms in.

Nick immediately felt better, Jeff's jacket was thick and fleece lined, and it still held Jeff's body heat so it was like getting a huge hug.

"Ugh, how long is this bus going to take," Jeff grumbled, folding his arms.

"Mmmm, I don't care anymore!" Nick said gleefully and snuggled further into Jeff's warm jacket.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

After several minutes, Nick noticed Jeff was shivering, just the tiniest amount, he was obviously trying to hide it.

"Jeff! Now you're cold!"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Jeff said, pulling his scarf a little tighter, and tugging the hems of his sleeves down over his hands.

"No, Jeff. I don't want you to get cold." Nick started undoing Jeff's jacket, fully intending to take it off and give it back, but Jeff swatted his hands away from the zipper.

"Do not take that jacket off, Duval."

Nick's hands dropped to his sides and he frowned at Jeff.

"Jeffie!" he whined. Jeff ignored him. Nick sighed. "Fine. I won't take it off-" he began unzipping the jacket again, "- I'm not taking it off! Just, come here."

Jeff stepped a little closer and Nick enveloped him in a hug, wrapping the jacket as far around Jeff as it would go whilst Nick was still wearing it.

Jeff let out a huff of a laugh, his breath hot against Nick's cold cheek.

"Better?" Nick asked.

"Thanks, Nicky." He wrapped his arms around Nick's back underneath the jacket and sighed.

"See, this way neither of us gets cold. We both win."

Jeff chuckled and Nick felt it vibrate through his chest. He was suddenly very aware of how close Jeff was. They were flush against each other from shoulder to knee. Nick's cheeks didn't feel so cold anymore as the blush heated them up.

Jeff rested his head on top of Nick's.

"This is nice," he muttered quietly, before going very still and clearing his throat awkwardly. "I mean, just being warm. Being warm is nice."

Nick took a deep breath, trying to muster some courage, then said in a small voice, "And the cuddling. That's nice too."

There was a beat of silence before Jeff added, "Yeah, this cuddling is pretty damn good. We, uh, we should cuddle more often…"

Nick beamed. "We should."

* * *

 **A/N – Aaand another Niff getting together story! Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – I missed yesterday again, didn't I… Sorry… Christmas is too busy!**

* * *

 _Prompt – We got into an argument because of something stupid, but I slipped on ice on the stairs. I called you to help me and our fight was forgotten when you got worried._

* * *

"I can't believe you could be so incredibly selfish!" Thad yelled, opening the door and storming through it. He turned back to Sebastian. "What am I saying, of course I believe it. You only ever think of yourself." And he slammed the door.

Still furious, Thad marched down the corridor and out the front door, not concentrating on where he was going, just wanting to get away from Sebastian. He stamped down the stairs, muttering under his breath until suddenly his balance went.

Without realising, he had stood on a huge patch of ice on one stair and his stomach flipped as the ground was swept away from him.

He landed hard on his back and slid down three more steps. He let out a cry, his whole back and his ankle throbbing with pain.

Wincing and trying very hard not to whimper, Thad tried to get back up, but his hands just slipped on the ice as he pushed himself up and he landed with another painful bump. Tears sprang to his eyes.

After two more failed attempts, and with tears now trickling down his cheeks, Thad pulled out his cell phone and dialled Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't answer, he was obviously still angry. Thad rang again. And again.

"What?" Sebastian growled as he answered the fourth call.

"Bassy, help," Thad said, trying not to sound too pathetic.

"Chéri?" Sebastian's tone instantly changed to worry. "What's wrong?"

"I fell down the stairs."

"You what? Fuck! Thad, are you ok? Jesus, where are you?"

"The front steps. I'm fine, Bastian, I just-" Thad winced again. "-I can't get back up."

"Merde! Thaddy, are you hurt?" Thad could hear Sebastian grabbing shoes and slamming out of his room.

"Bas, wait! Don't come out the front door, go round the side."

Sebastian ignored him. "Are you hurt?"

"No, querido, I'm fine, it's just really icy, I can't get up." Thad could hear running footsteps. "Bas! Don't run, it's too icy."

A few minutes later, Sebastian came tearing around the corner of the building, despite Thad's warning to be careful. He slipped on a patch of ice but managed to keep his balance and slide gracefully over it, in a way that would have seriously impressed Thad was it not for his current predicament. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Thad, sprawled halfway down the flight of steps.

"Shit, Thad."

Thad gave him a miserable smile. "You don't say."

Sebastian very slowly and very gingerly made his way up the stairs, gripping tightly to the handrail, until he was standing over Thad. He shook his head.

"Oh chéri, tu es tellement un idiot."

Thad glared at him. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what Sebastian had said, but he was pretty sure idiot meant the same in French as it did in English.

"Just help me, please."

Sebastian held one hand out to Thad, the other still clutching the handrail tightly.

"Come on, up you go."

Thad pulled himself upright, almost losing his footing once more and nearly toppling both himself and Sebastian down the stairs. He let out a hiss of pain as Sebastian put a hand on his back to steady him, leaning his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder and gritting his teeth.

"Je t'ai eu. I've got you," Sebastian murmured into Thad's hair, holding him close as he caught his breath against the pain.

"I'm sorry," Thad whispered.

"Shut up, it's not your fault you're a klutz." Sebastian carefully led Thad down the steps.

"I meant about earlier. You're not selfish."

Sebastian laughed. "I am selfish, Thad. Just so happens that I care about you as much as I care about myself…"

Thad nearly slipped over again as he leant up to kiss Sebastian.

* * *

 **A/N – And there is another one! Hope you liked it again, let me know! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – Aghhh! I am so running out of writing time! It is almost impossible to squeeze time in to write everyday now, but hopefully I can do the last few! Enjoy this one for now and hope there's one tomorrow too!**

* * *

 _Prompt – I was putting up Christmas lights and I literally fell into your arms_

* * *

Jeff walked along the corridor, looking for the choir room. He'd been told by his new roommate that he should go and check out the Warblers. He'd transferred to Dalton a week ago, which was particularly awkward right before Christmas, but already he was loving the school more than his last.

He'd been directed to find the Warblers by his roommate who was fed up with listening to Jeff singing all day long. And so Jeff was wandering the halls after all of his classes had finished for the day, trying to find the damned choir room.

His roommate had said you could always find the choir room just by following the sounds of singing… But Jeff couldn't hear any singing at all.

He finally found a room that had faint Christmas music coming from inside and opened the door.

As he walked through the door several things happened all at once.

The door hit something that then fell over. There was a scream. A tangle of Christmas lights landed on the floor at Jeff's feet. And a boy fell on top of Jeff.

Only Jeff's quick reflexes stopped the boy from falling to the floor. Jeff caught him, bridal style, stumbling back a few steps to regain his own balance.

The other boy had thick dark hair and wide chocolate eyes that were staring at Jeff in disbelief, their faces only inches from each others. Before Jeff could do anything else, the other boy leant forward and planted a huge kiss on Jeff's lips.

And then he seemed to realise what he'd done and struggled out of Jeff's arms, stumbling to the floor and backing away from Jeff.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I just... No one normally gets that close to me. And, I mean, well. The only person to do that was my boyfriend. So, you know, when he'd get that close, I'd kiss him. I'm so sorry! It's like muscle memory or something. I didn't mean to! Don't hate me! I'm really sorry!"

Jeff just blinked, not quite keeping up with the boy's rushed torrent of apologies and explanations. The boy shrank further back against the far wall. He looked terrified. Jeff shook himself out of his shock.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's cool," he tried to reassure him, taking a step towards him. "I'm Jeff, by the way. I, uh, I was looking for the Warblers."

The other boy still didn't look particularly happy but he stopped looking like he was trying to melt through the wall behind him.

"Well, this is the choir room, but there's no Warbler practice today. It's just me, trying to put up these damn Christmas lights..."

He gestured at the half put up, half trailing on the ground, tangled Christmas lights and the ladder lying on the floor. This must be what Jeff had knocked over when he opened the door. No wonder the other boy had fallen into Jeff's arms.

"I'm really sorry about that, if I'd realised there was a ladder there I wouldn't have opened the door so quickly."

"That's ok, it's my own stupid fault for trying to do it by myself, and leaning the ladder against the door. Thank you for catching me by the way… although you're probably wishing you hadn't now." The boy's face went bright red.

"Nothing of the sort, it was a damned good kiss." Jeff winked. "You're boyfriend is a lucky guy."

The boy snorted humourlessly. "Yeah right. _Ex_ -boyfriend, I should have said. He didn't seem to think he was all that lucky."

Jeff took another step closer to the dark haired boy. "Well then he is seriously missing out."

Jeff wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he _never_ normally came on this strong to anyone. But once you'd already had the first kiss with someone, everything else just seemed easier.

"Do you want some help putting up the rest of the lights? I'll catch you if you fall again."

Cheeks still tinged bright pink, the other boy grinned at Jeff, biting his lip and nodding.

"Thanks. I'm Nicolas, but no, everyone calls me Nick." He held out a hand to Jeff. Jeff took it, squeezing lightly and pulling Nick a little closer with it.

"Sure thing, little Saint Nick. Just tell me what to do."

* * *

 **A/N – Let me know what you thought of this one and keep your fingers crossed that I have time for one tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – Well, here we are. The end of Advent. And I managed to write eighteen out of twenty-four stories. Not too bad. Some were trickier than others, and some are better than others! But hopefully you have enjoyed reading them all.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read them and everyone who has reviewed. Special thanks to** _ **I hate mosquitos**_ **and** _ **PrincessRhaenyra**_ **who have reviewed almost every chapter, you two made me smile every time.**

 **And here is your last one, day twenty-four…**

* * *

 _Prompt – You keep playing Christmas music and it's driving me nuts, please play something else!_

* * *

"For the love of God, please let's have a break!"

Nick was the first to step out of formation and flop down onto one of the couches.

"Yes! Please can we listen to something else for a bit?"

Jeff joined him, rubbing a hand over his face.

" _Anything_ else… All of this Christmas music is driving me nuts," Nick complained.

"But we need to practice," Thad marched over to them, standing in front of them with his arms folded. "We need to be _perfect_ for the concert."

"Babe, we _are_ perfect," Sebastian said, slinging an arm over Thad's shoulders. Thad pushed him off.

"No we're not. We're mediocre! We're still messing up Deck the Halls, we haven't got any of the harmonies right in Silent Night," Thad began, counting the songs off on his fingers. "White Christmas is a mess, I don't even want to think about Jingle Bell Rock-"

Sebastian silenced him with a kiss, his hands on either side of Thad's face. Thad slapped his arm, pushing him away with a growl.

"Sebastian! Now is not the time," he hissed, but his cheeks were tinged pink. "We need to practice." He turned to the rest of the Warblers, all of whom were watching the interaction between their Captain and their head councilman with mild interest, glad for the brief respite from singing and dancing. "Guys, come on. Everyone loves Christmas music!"

"Not for five hours straight!" Nick cried. "It's driving me nuts!" he repeated.

"Can we just listen to something non Christmassy for ten minutes?" Jeff pleaded.

Thad threw his hands up.

"Fine. Whatever. Go have a break. I want everyone back here at five o'clock, we'll do two more hours. Warblers dismissed." Thad dropped his head into his hands, massaging his temples and sank into a chair. Sebastian stalked out of the room.

Nick and Jeff high-fived, then Nick snuggled up against Jeff's chest and yawned.

"Mental. I've actually gone mental…" he muttered. "That music had driven me to insanity. There's nothing you can do, you can't save me."

Jeff chuckled at Nick's melodramatic ramblings, before leaning down to kiss him, practically pulling him into his lap as he deepened the kiss.

Another Warbler whistled and clapped Jeff on the back as they walked past. Jeff grinned into the kiss, making Nick pull back and grin too.

The room as empty – all of the Warblers had scarpered before Thad got a chance to change his mind – except for Thad himself, still slumped in his chair with his head in his hands.

"You ok, Thad?" Jeff called.

Thad just groaned.

Nick gave Jeff a guilty look and got up, going to kneel in front of Thad's chair.

"Thad?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered into his hands then lifted his face to look at Nick. "It just all has to be perfect. Everyone said how amazing our Christmas concert was last year, but last year we had Wes and Blaine. I'mnowhere near as good at arranging the music into harmonies as Wes was, and Blaine…" Thad trailed off, dropping his head back into his hands.

"But we've got Bas…" Jeff said, coming over to perch on the chair beside Thad's.

Thad laughed humourlessly and waved a hand at the door. "Yeah, and I've pissed him off again."

"Don't worry about that," Nick tried to reassure him. "You know what Bas is like, he just likes an excuse to storm out of a room."

"And I definitely seem to give him enough excuses."

"Thad Harwood. Stop it." Jeff got up, putting his hand on Thad's shoulders and shaking the other boy. "Stop throwing yourself this little pity party. You are just as good as Wes; you're fantastic at the harmonies. Everyone is going to love the Christmas concert this year, because it will be spectacular. Because _you_ have made sure it will be. And as for Sebastian, don't keep blaming yourself when things go off between you two. That's just how things go sometimes. Bas will get over it."

"But we're not like you two. You're so loved up and faultless."

"Why thanks," Nick drawled, throwing his arms around Jeff, Jeff just rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, Thad, he cares a hell of a lot about you."

At that precise moment, Sebastian walked back in the room, holding two takeaway coffee cups. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Thad slumped in the chair with Nick and Jeff knelt on the floor in front of him and he made a beeline over to them. He pressed one of the coffee cups into Thad's hand.

"Cinnamon double espresso."

Thad stood up, throwing the hand not holding his coffee around Sebastian's back. Sebastian visibly relaxed.

"Sorry," he mumbled into Sebastian shoulder. Sebastian handed his coffee cup off to Nick and wrapped his arms fully around Thad.

"What you need to cheer you up is a little festive spirit," Sebastian said.

Thad pulled back from the hug, glaring at the coffee cup in his hand.

"You haven't put Courvoisier in here, have you?"

Sebastian laughed. "No, you idiot. I mean actual festive cheer."

"I thought you guys were all fed up with festive cheer and didn't want to listen to any more Christmas music?"

"Nah, we just wanted a little break," Jeff said, putting an arm over Thad's shoulder.

"We're over it now," Nick added, passing Sebastian his coffee back so he could hug Thad too.

"You guys are ridiculous," Thad said, taking a large gulp of his coffee.

Nick shrugged and Jeff nodded.

"You wouldn't want us any other way," said Nick.

"Now," Jeff moved over to the CD player. "Let's get some Christmas cheer back in this place, ready for five o'clock."

* * *

 **A/N – There you have it. Hope you liked this one too, pretty please leave a little review… virtual mince pies to all reviewers!** **Also let me know if you'd like to see any of these little ficlets expanded into longer stories, I might have a go!**

 **And *shameless self promotion* if you liked these please check out my fic '** _ **In the Halls of Dalton**_ **' which is an ongoing collection of short stories based off one word prompts, featuring loads of Niff, quite a lot of Thadbastian and all kinds of other characters and pairings (all Warblers of course!) More of these will be published in the New Year now that I have kicked my writer's block, so please look out for them!**

 **Thanks and Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **LiGi out.**


End file.
